Her prophecy, His world
by AngelInDisguise91
Summary: There is a prophecy that is passed down through kagome's family, It states that there will be women with hair as dark as night and eyes as deep a blue as the ocean who will defeat a great being but with a cost. A cost that would change her life forever.
1. Prophecy revealed

Authors Note: Hi my last story didn't work out as I had planned.. I didn't know where to go with it so yeah I deleted it. But a friend of mine gave me an idea for a story.. And she said I could use it. You will just have to read it to find out what it is. I suppose we should get started now. I'm not quite sure what the pairings will be yet. Probably Sesshomaru/Kagome, Inuyasha/ ? Sango/ Miroku

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in any way shape or form… and sadly I never will.. Oh my friend gave me the idea for story but everything it is is mine including any characters I have come in!

'…..' mean thinking

"….." mean talking and _Italic _words mean flash back!

Chapter 1 A prophecy revealed

Kagome was in her own home again, after leaving the feudal era because of inuyasha had insulted her in some way. She was fed up with how he kept treating her she couldn't take it anymore, sometimes she just wish that she could take a vacation from it all. They had gotten almost all the jewel shards and all that was left was the final battle with Naraku. 

Kagome sat down on the couch with a sight and thought back to the fight she just had with inuyasha. 

_They had been walking for sometime now looking for any hint of Naraku, but were coming up with nothing. It was like had decided to take a vacation that Kagome really wanted. She giggled slightly at picturing Naraku getting a massage and spa treatment. Sango noticed her giggle and asked her what was so funny. Kagome replied "Nothing Sango I was just thinking about something funny is all." Sango just shrugged and said ok, sometimes she just didn't really get her best friend, but hey she was not from this area. Kagome was getting tired of walking around looking for someone who obviously was not going to show himself. She could see everyone else except for inuyasha needed a break. _

"_Inuyasha can you please stop for about an hour or so, my feet hurt and I'm tired of walking. Everyone else is too. I don't want to complain but if we are all tired when Naraku does show up then we won't be able to defeat him." Kagome saw everyone was happy that she spoke up, none of them really wanted to stop either but she was right. It wouldn't do to be exhausted in battle. _

_Inuyasha glared at Kagome, he didn't want to stop for anything, he had a feeling they were close to him. "Wench you can stop if you want, see if I care but we are close to him I can feel it. Your just lazy and don't want to do anything." Inuyasha regretted saying those words as Kagome gave him a manic smile and said her favorite words "SIT BOY!!" before she stormed off taking kirara with her. Sango knew the routine and said that it would be ok for her to use kirara to get home safely. She felt bad at how badly Inuyasha treated her. She wish sometimes that he wasn't a big idiot. _

That was a week ago, and it still hurt her that he had called her lazy. She was the one who could see the jewel shards, and without her they wouldn't be able to collect much. She loved Inuyasha a lot but it bugged her how much he insulted her and treated her like scum. In her opinion he was no better then Sesshomaru, but at least he seemed to have a human side, because how else would that little girl Rin be able to love him so much. 'I just don't get him, girrrrrrrr he makes me so mad. Usually I'm over it by now but its still bugging me. I don't know why.'

Her grandfather came in with a bunch of scrolls, because he was cleaning out the shed that housed them all. He looked like he was struggling so Kagome got up and helped him. They sat the scrolls down on her kitchen table. She was about to go leave to grab more when one scroll caught her eye. It seemed to be glowing with the same color as the sacred jewel except it was different. She picked it up and examined it. It looked light but when she picked it up it felt like ten pounds. It was almost like it was a huge burden to bare. 

" Grandpa, what scroll is this." She was curious she just had to know what it was about for some reason

"Oh that my dear is an ancient prophecy that has been passed down through our family line although no one really knows where it first originated from. Would you like me to read it to you?" Kagome nodded her head and watched as her grandfather opened the scroll. When he did a flash of light that only she could see flashed her eyes. It didn't burn though, but it sent a weird feeling of dread course through her body. 

She listened to her grand father tell the prophecy. " There will be young maiden with hair as black as night and eyes as deep a blue as the ocean. She will have powers beyond comprehension, that she does not know she has. She will be loved by many and hated by one. The one who hates her is an evil being who craves nothing but hatred, and he can't stand her for all the good that she is." 

"There will be a great battle between the two. The girl will not stand alone for she has friends behind her. A neko demon, her son a small kitsune, a demon slayer, a monk, and a half demon. Others will rise up to fight, including a cold demon, and a strong willed wolf. She will defeat the great being at a cost. A cost so great most would die under its burden." At his last words Kagome went pale a went into a dead faint. It was like a death sentence had been handed to her. Her last thoughts before she went unconscious was. 'That was me in the prophecy, but why!" 

Her grandfather rushed to get the girls mother so that she could carry her up to her room. He told her what he had been doing and showed her the prophecy. When Kagome's mother saw it she knew why her daughter had fainted. It seemed to talk about her daughters life to the tee, and she was worried about the last part where it said 'She will defeat the great being at a cost. A cost so great most would die under its burden.' It sent a cold shiver down her back. She knew something was going to happen soon. She just hoped her daughter would be able to survive it, both physically and mentally.


	2. Upside down and Right Side up

AU: Hehehe Ok another chapter cause I'm feeling nice.. Lol yeah I know my last one was rushed but it was sort of a prologue . Well here is the second installment of Her prophecy His world.

Disclaimer: I OWN NO ONE BUT MY OWN CHARACTERS!! So your lawyers can stop coming and knocking on my door with scary looks 0.o

'….' thinking

"…." talking

And if I am switching point of view I will tell you.

Ch. 2 Upside down and Right side up.

(dream world)

_Kagome dreamt she was falling, and as she was falling faces flew past her, they were everyone she knew. Inuyasha, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Kogua, Ayame, Kaede, Rin and all the other people she ran into. Their faces were all blurred but she could sense who they were. Except, there was one more face, and his was perfectly clear. It was Sesshomaru, and the weirdest thing of all, it wasn't just his head but his whole being was there. Kagome was freighted at first, but yet she felt eerily calm and safe. She didn't want to look up and see his cold stare but something made her do it anyway. In his eyes that were so much like Inuyasha's there was a emotion that Kagome couldn't place. _

_Dream Sesshomaru reached out towards and looked like he was going to say something when the dream switched over. It was still her and Sesshomaru, except they were in front of Naraku who sat sneering. It always irritated her how he always smiled at her like she was in on his secrets. 'Gah that guy really pisses me off! He is disgusting yet he looks at me like I'm in league with him!'. Naraku turned away from Kagome and glared pure hatred at Sesshomaru and shot his tentacle at the taiyoukai.. It was weird cause Sesshomaru didn't even move out of the way it was like he was waiting for her to do something. She screamed and jumped in front of him because she didn't want to see anyone get hurt even if she was dreaming. Kagome was bracing her self for the tentacle but it never came, and when she opened her eyes Naraku in all his filthy Stench was in front of her just staring her down. Kagome Stare back and not knowing what she was doing reached foreword and shoved a had onto his chest released her full power. Naraku laughed and his being collapsed into itself and then Kagome felt extreme pain shoot through her arm._

(reality)

Kagome woke up screaming and withering in pain. She thrashed for a bit until she felt a light touch on her arm and her mothers soothing words that it was only a dream. She looked up at her mother as she calmed down. Her mother looked tired and overdrawn. She even looked slightly older then usual. 'Did I do that with my constant in and out of the house, and often coming home injured?' She shook it off and said that her mother was probably tired cause Kagome had woken her up.

"Thanks Mom, I'm sorry I woke you. Its just probably because of that stupid prophecy that grandpa was telling. I'm think way to much into it. I mean there are women out there, right?" Kagome smiled a bit to reassure her mom that she was ok. "Go back to sleep mom you look like you haven't slept in days."

Kagome's mom nodded and left. Kagome sighed as soon as her mother left the room, she knew she was awake now and would not be able to get back to sleep again for a while. 'That was the weirdest dream.. Especially with Sesshomaru, why was he acting and looking at me like that? Hmm, maybe it was bad nachos or something. Or because I fainted and hit my head to hard… Yet I feel kind of sad, like I'm supposed to know what he's feeling. Nah! That guy is a huge Icicle, and will always be. Though he is kind to Rin… Gesh what am I saying.. Why am I even thinking about all this.' Kagome hit her head and sighed in frustration, but she was starting to fall back asleep again. She was exhausted and hoped that she wouldn't have anymore weird dreams. She thought one last thought before she fell asleep. 'It's weird, Inuyasha never looked at me like Dream Sesshomaru did.' She was slightly disappointed but it didn't register as she fell into a dreamless sleep.

--Shesshomaru's point of view--

Sesshomaru looked on in disgust on the people who were camping with him at the moment. He had decided to join up with his Idiot half-brother and his gang, because they knew where Naraku hid. The infuriating Miko conned him into it, but her proposition was not all that bad. She had said that if he agreed to help them in the last battle, he could have the final strike on the evil Hanyou bastard. 'The only reason I seek him out is that he challenged my person and kidnapped my charge.' Yet Sesshomaru was regretting joining the group, because now his Idiot half brother had make the Miko disappear, and when they were so close to finding Naraku. He hated to admit but they needed everyone in order to defeat the blasted Hanyou. Of course he would never say it out loud. Even now he had no emotion whatsoever in his eyes or his face.

Sesshomaru normally didn't sleep when he was in the presence of company, especially in front of people he despised. Yet he grew tired and knew he would have to sleep eventually. So he closed his eyes and opened all his other senses in case of a surprise attack. As soon as he was asleep he was assaulted with a dream.

(Dream world)

_Sesshomaru opened his eyes to see himself standing in a field. The grass swayed back forth calmly. It was a field in which he had in as a child. He was the only one there until he heard light footsteps behind him. Expecting it to be Rin he did not turn around but then he felt the Miko's aura. He turned slowly to face the women. She held a sad look in her eye. One that he couldn't comprehend. They seemed angelic one moment and then they took on the form of demons eyes. Her aura flared as well and it caused an involuntary shiver to run down his back (and that's amazing because he is a icicle that usually has other people shivering). She had a small sweet smile upon her face when she had entered the clearing and it stayed there even though the rest of her screamed evil power. Sesshomaru flexed his claws and knew that the Miko in front of him was not the one that his brother was so in love with. He ran at her at a blinding speed and just as he was about to strike her she went back to normal and screamed bloody murder. He would have killed her but yet it was intriguing to see the drastic change. It amused him in a way that he almost laughed, almost. Even in his dreams he never let his guard down. He took a step towards her, and her to him. He touched her gently and he didn't know why. 'What the hell, this is a human Miko I'm dreaming about right now, A disgusting human' He pulled back and saw what looked like hurt in her eyes._

_(reality)_

Sesshomaru was pulled out of his sleep by the insistent ranting of his half brother Inuyasha. He was arguing with the monk and demon slayer about going back for the Miko, and how she had enough time to sulk. I saw as he stacked towards the way the miko had come a couple of days ago. 'I will have to watch that Miko, something tells me that the dream was more meaning the one.'

--Kagome's Pov--

Kagome packed all her stuff back up into her yellow bag and set it by the door, she had feeling that Inuyasha would be coming for her today. Oh boy was she right. As soon as she thought about the dogged eared man he appeared looking peeved.

"Kagome, Do you not realize how close we are to getting all the jewel shards and putting an end to that basturd Naraku." He said with anger in his voice yet it was as angry as he possibly could. He couldn't stay mad at her forever.

" Oh well it was your fault in the first place that I left, You insulted my intelligence! You just need to sometimes chill out and Sit!" She knew it was harsh to sit him but she had forgotten earlier to do it. She watched as Inuyasha got out of his little crater and dust himself off. All he did was 'Feh' and then picked up Kagome's Yellow bag. It was a little shocking to see Inuyasha so well behaved but she liked it. The walked towards the well house and Kagome took one last look at her home, she had a feeling she wasn't going to see it for awhile again, and with one final wave goodbye, she jumped after Inuyasha into the well without a single glance back.

AU: Ok yeah I know its not that long again.. But hey It kinda just getting really in they characters mind set right now… I'm leading up to the final battle and what happens after words so please bare with me…. And if you could review it would be nice.. Just please no flames.. It's only my second story so go easy on me gives a cute kitty face lol


End file.
